<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Trust The Royals by RoseyPeach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048223">Don't Trust The Royals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyPeach/pseuds/RoseyPeach'>RoseyPeach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>War and Wanting [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, King minho, M/M, Other, Princes &amp; Princesses, Reader-Insert, Royalty, XReader, knight Bangchan, kpop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyPeach/pseuds/RoseyPeach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't take it personally. It's just espionage, Love." -------- (Royal Au!)------ Bang Chan x reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; You, Bang Chan/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>War and Wanting [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the past few years ties between two nations: BlackBrooke and RoseLake have been cut thin. Trade routes are littered with bandits, fights break out in markets, and Mercenaries ran amuck.<br/>
The Kingdom Of BlackBrooke was rich in oil and fossil fuels making its caves and mountains highly valuable. BlackBrooke was also known for its pride and joy: Princess (y/n).  She was a face easily recognized and known worldwide for her intelligence and work ethic. Her iconic speeches alone helped the kingdom mourn the death of their king.</p><p>The Empire of RoseLake, despite their innocent tittle,  was a nation full of criminals. Their leader was greedy and power-hungry. He favored the strong and wealthy over the poor and common man, this biased train of thought often lead to the rules being long forgotten. </p><p> Queen Diane, ruler of BlackBrooke, and Minho, Dictator of RoseLake have ruled like this for years. Simply neighbors but, of course, like with anything, It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye. After all, nothing ever lasts forever.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Knock! Knock!<br/>
"Madam, your mother requests your presence in the throne room!" A muted voice from behind the door rung out in your empty bedroom.</p><p>Grumbling indigently, you rolled over in bed and dug your head further into your pillows.  Your Handmaiden expected as much and opened the door. "Let's go, (Y/n). Up and at'um. A kingdom doesn't run its self." </p><p>"Hmmph." You knew well enough that a mad handmaiden was a scary one and shrugged off your comforter.</p><p>"Did she specify what the matter was on?" You questioned as you watched your handmaiden, Bento picks a dress for the evening.<br/>
"I'm afraid not but, you're maturing so I have my guesses." Your cheeks went hot at Bento's claim. </p><p>"I highly doubt my mother has picked a suiter, besides at the moment I'm far to busy to be bothered with cupid's agenda."<br/>
Bento spun to face you dress and necklace in hand responding with a sing-song statement, "That's what they all say, Darling."</p><p>She assisted you into your gown and began doing your hair, "You never know when your prince charming will appear."<br/>
You took her words to heart for a moment, pondering on her words before tossing them to the side.</p><p>"Well, I hope 'Prince Charming' knows that I'm not an easy woman to woo. He'll have his work cut out for him."</p><p>Bento simply rolled her eyes and chuckled, " I'm quite aware." She dusted off her hands and stood back form you, "Now, I'd hit the gas if I were you. They've been expecting you for a while."</p><p>You gathered your dress and rushed to the Throne room. Guards bowed and opened the doors for you as you adjusted your curls but, you didn't expect the sight in front of you in a million years.</p><p>Your mother gestured to the handsome man beside her and he bowed, allowing the lights of the chandelier to bounce off the chains and medals across his broad chest. His hair was fashionably quaffed to the side exposing a section of his forehead, His jawline and muscles clearly defined, even though his uniform wasn't very tight. </p><p>"(Y/n), My Daughter, this is Commander Chris Bang. He will be watching over you until further notice"</p><p>Chris sent you a dazzling smile and fixed his warm brown eyes on you, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, your highness." </p><p>You felt your cheeks get hot and you tried to keep your wits about you as you curtsied, "The Pleasure is all mine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thorns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I peeked around a corner searching for the commander. Once seeing that the coast was clear I moved to take a step forward, only to feel a chin rest on my shoulder, "Who are you looking out for? I hope not me,"</p><p>I turned my head sharply and glared at the blonde, "Go away."</p><p>"No can do, Princess."</p><p>My new escort has been following me all day as I filled out my daily duties. At first, the idea of a bodyguard was reassuring but, now I wish he'd go back to being part of the royal guard.<br/>When my mother said he would follow me everywhere she meant everywhere. </p><p>With a sigh I leaned against the wall and continued to send him a nasty look, Christopher copied my movements mockingly until I spoke up, "I don't need a babysitter."</p><p>"Well, your mom thinks otherwise."</p><p>"My mom knows almost as little as you do when it comes to my safety."</p><p>"Really now?"</p><p>Christopher crossed his arms over his broad chest and shortened the distance between the both of us, having to tilt his head down to look me in the eye, "Well, why don't you enlighten me, Princess."</p><p>I scrunched my nose at his taunts, "You don't know what mess you've signed your self up for. If you are serious about being of help, you better make sure you survive long enough to draw your sword."</p><p>Chris didn't seem swayed and, despite the small distance, gave me a smirk that sent the impression that he knew more than he let on, "Trust me, your highness, I think I can handle anything the Royal life throws my way."</p><p>I scoffed, despite my red-tipped ears, and walked out to the rose garden, "We'll see about that, Blondie." </p><p>Chris seemed amused by our conversation until a sad frown grew on his as followed behind me. "You're really shaken up, huh."<br/>I whipped around, ready to make a retort but stopped when I saw his swollen expression. Then, a similar face appeared on my features. Slowing down, I walked beside him and poured my ideas on the matter, " I just... I don't think my father's death was as simple as the exam made it seem."<br/>Chris nodded in understanding, " You think someone killed the king."<br/>He stopped and brought a hand up to his chin, "I will admit, It's hard to believe that he died of a heart attack."<br/>"Right!!!!"<br/>I threw my hands in the air in frustration, "He was perfectly healthy, and my mom would've woken up if he had a heart attack but, she slept just fine!"<br/>Chris flicked a knife out of his pocket and delicately cut a yellow rose off a nearby bush. As he spoke he started to remove the thorns, still keeping up with my pace.<br/>"Well, I see why you're on edge. With a story like that, I would be too." <br/>"It's not a story! It's facts! And I plan on finding out the truth!"</p><p>Chris raised an eyebrow at my outburst, "You really want to investigate this?"<br/>Firmly I placed my hands on my hips, "Yes."<br/>The commander pressed his lips into a firm line before letting his tense stature dissolve, "Well I guess I might as well help you out so you don't accidentally kill yourself."<br/>I crossed my arms and looked up at him, "No, you are not. How do I know I can trust you?"<br/>Chris changed his grip on the knife and slipped into an invisible pocket.<br/>Lowering his head, the Commander searched my eyes as he tucked the delicate and now thornless rose behind my ear, " I guess, you'll just have to wait and see, princess."</p><p>I turned away, acting as if I was admiring the rose bush beside me and not like I was having a stroke due to his charming acts. <br/>Behind me,  Chris released bursts of melodic laughter as he watched me hide my bashfulness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sunny-side up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I rubbed the petals of the rose Chris had gifted me absent-mindedly and listened as Seungmin, my advisor, listed the tasks for the day ahead. </p><p>".....And your self-defense and war tactics sessions will be overseen by a new instructor as of today."<br/>I placed the flower on my lap gently and looked up to Seungmin in surprise, "Who?"<br/>Seungmin squinted at the paper in his hands, adjusting his glasses, " Commander Chris Bang, your highness."<br/>I slammed my head against the breakfast table.<br/>"Why me?" I pitifully whined, muffled.<br/>Seungmin looked up from his list and rolled his eyes at my dramatics, "Commander Bang is head of the royal guard, you should be thrilled to have such a skilled mentor."<br/>I pressed my head on to the table harder.<br/>"But he's- Wait.. Where is he?" I questioned.<br/>I picked my head off the wood and glanced around the room, rubbing the red spot that had formed on my forehead.<br/>"Yesterday he was glued to my side," I stated, bewildered.<br/>"The Commander is most likely in the training hall leading morning drills. After all, he's the head of the royal guard," Seungmin answered.<br/>"Oh," I replied.<br/>I felt deflated at this revelation and started rubbing the petals of my rose again.<br/>Seungmin noticed this, and tilted his head, "Would you like me to fetch a vase for that flower, your highness?"<br/>I felt heat rush to my ears and I looked down at my hands, "Ah, no thank you, Seungmin. If it's alright I'd like to hold on to it."<br/>Seungmin nodded and bowed deeply, "I'll leave you to your breakfast."<br/>I bowed my head in response, "Thank you."<br/>Once Seungmin left, I glared at the sunny side up eggs and the strip of bacon on my plate that seemed to form a smile.<br/>"Don't look at me like that," I seethed. <br/>However, the food stared back blankly. I huffed and stuffed the strip of bacon in my mouth, "Out of all the night's in the kingdom, My mother just had to pick him."</p><p>I finished my food rather quickly and looked to the clock in surprise, "I've got twenty minutes till my first tutor arrives."<br/>As I pondered on what I should do with my new free time, the sharp ringing and clash of swords in the distance fought for my attention.<br/>"That must be coming from where the Commander is leading drills," I murmured.<br/>I looked at the flower in my hands and contemplated my next decision heavily. I wasn't allowed to wander the castle by myself. Eventually, I buckled, a coy smile growing on my face, "I'll just take a peek. In and out, nobody will know the wiser."<br/>I followed the sounds of combat out the castle, and to the training hall. The training hall was in a large rhombus-shaped clearing, completely exposed to the elements aside from is cement floor. I hid behind a tree as I searched for the Commander among the soldiers practicing their swordsmanship. <br/>Then, I spotted him. Chris had taken off his armor and was engaged in hand to hand combat with a man slightly taller than himself. Every step Chris took was smooth and connected. It seemed almost as if he was dancing, waltzing to a melody in his head across a stage. Chris kept his mouth pressed in a firm line, his eyebrows knitted close together, his russet eyes calculating and searching for his partner to slip up. For a split second, I could've sworn those hues flickered to my eyes before Chris focused on the man in front of him and flipped his opponent onto their back.<br/>Quickly, I tucked my head behind my hiding spot and waited in a flustered panic, internally wondering if my mind was playing tricks on me. After waiting for my heart to calm down I searched for Chris in the crowd of soldiers, but he was nowhere to be found.</p><p>" What are you doing here, Your Highness? It's dangerous to wander about the castle by yourself."<br/>I flinched and spun on my heel, running into a glowing and concerned Commander's chest head first. He dried the sweat off his forehead and the sides of his face with a hand towel as he waited for my response. Chris's undivided attention was smoldering and I played with my hands nervously under his worried gaze.<br/>"Well, I finished my breakfast early so I thought I would explore the ground a bit, and then I got," I trailed off softly, my ears turning a bright shade of red, " a little distracted..."<br/>If Chris knew what I meant he didn't show it. Instead, he nodded and rubbed the towel on his neck.<br/>I looked to my feet, when Chris spoke up, "I'll escort you to your first class, you're gonna be late."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Lesson to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The commander escorted you to your Seungmin's office and leaned against a wall in the corner of the room, silently watching over you as the day's lesson began. Christopher seemed somewhat disinterested in the lecture, he crossed his arms across his broad chest, and he sighed aloofly.</p><p>You felt Christopher's eyes on your form, and to say it was distracting would be an understatement. You strained to listen to Seungmin rattle on about the current political state of BlackBrooke but, under Christopher's attentive gaze, you focused more on your behavior, not daring to look up from your notes. You tapped your heels against the floor anxiously, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Seungmin. He peered away from the chalkboard and sighed, "Your highness, I highly suggest you pay attention; I'm about to approach the most vital information in this lesson."</p><p>You immediately snapped out of your state and smiled weakly at Seungmin, eyes crinkling with embarrassment, "My sincerest apologies. I will pay more attention from now on."</p><p>Seungmin fully turned to face you, and he began where he left off, "As the military power of Roselake increases, it becomes a bigger threat to our humble kingdom."</p><p>The commander abruptly was greatly interested in Seungmin's words, his ears perking at the mentioning of Roselake. He bit his lower lip as he eavesdropped on the lecture. Seungmin continued, "After the death of your father, our enemies have flourished. Luckily," Seungmin smiled slightly, "The Queen has made an excellent and wise decision."</p><p>You grimaced, already afraid of where the conversation was heading. Seungmin didn't notice as he stated, "The kingdom is unstable without an heir or king so, your mother has decided it's time to make your debut and a list of potential prince consorts is arranged."</p><p>You choked in surprise, and your eyebrows shot up in distaste, "What!" You exclaimed, "Why on earth should I make a debut! I'm fine on my own!"</p><p>Seungmin sighed, knowing how independent you were, "Your mother has decreed it. There's a ball in a few weeks for the bluebell festival. The Queen has planned for you to debut then."</p><p>Your shoulders slumped, and you crossed your arms across your chest. You opened your mouth to argue but, Seungmin gathered his things and placed a sealed letter on your desk, "Please excuse me, your highness, I must go make preparations."</p><p>Seungmin bowed to you and Christopher before making his leave. Once Seungmin disappeared from view, you threw your hands in the air and wailed in despair, " I'm fine on my own! I don't need some man telling me what to do!"</p><p>Christopher, who was silent during the exchange, pipped in, shrugging his shoulders, " It seems you don't have a choice, Princess."</p><p>Christopher placed his hands on your desk, and he leaned forward, his face inches from yours, "Plus, that'll be a good opportunity for you to develop some skills. "</p><p>He raised a teasing eyebrow, "After all, your not exactly what I'd call Bride material at the moment."</p><p>You puffed your cheeks and heatedly exclaimed, "Well, it doesn't matter what you think, I wouldn't marry a man like you in a million years."</p><p>Christopher let out a chuckle, and he brushed his hair out of his eyes, " Were you even listening to your advisor?" </p><p>You tilted your head, "What do you mean?"</p><p>Christopher narrowed his eyes, "Open that letter, and I'm sure you'll see what I mean."</p><p>Christopher bowed, "I'll see you around, Princess, try not to die while I'm gone."</p><p>With a wink, Christopher left the room, leaving you alone. You looked down at the letter and carefully removed the seal, "What on earth could be in here?" You mumbled.</p><p>In big black cursive letters at the top of the paper read, "Approved Potential Prince Consorts."</p><p>And the first name was all too familiar, " Commander and head of militia Christopher Bang."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Waltzing on Eggshells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now in your room, you allowed yourself to fall back into the bed, your hair sprawling out like a halo, "Bento, did you know about this?" You wailed At you lady in waiting.</p><p>Bento softly giggled, catching a glimpse of you smothering a pillow into your face. At the same time, she selected a dress for your ballroom lessons, " Your majesty, he's not the only one your mother has approved of, there's plenty of eligible bachelors on that list."<br/>You huffed and clung to the pillow on your chest, " Not just about him, about this whole charade!"</p><p>Bento pulled out two tan ribbons from a white vanity with a painting of black roses climbing its many drawers that sat against the wall, left from the bed.<br/>You moved to the edge of the bed and let Bento brush out your hair. As you vented to her about the rapidly approaching ball, she styled your hair into two dutch braids with the ribbons braided into it. "Well," Bento said as she stepped away from you, "If you are as concerned with the ball as you seem, you should hurry to your ballroom instruction class."</p><p>You looked to the grandfather clock in your suite, and she was right, your next class had arrived. You kissed the older woman on the cheek and hurriedly thanked her for her service and for listening. Then, you dashed out of the room and rushed to the ballroom. When simply around the castle, you didn't have to dress extravagantly but, you still had an image to uphold. Today Bento had you dressed in a Peridot green dress. The neckline was square and rimmed with small embroidered pink roses. The a-line dress's sleeves were sheer and peach-colored. Meanwhile, the bodice was the same color green, roses climbed the skirt, stretching from the hem.</p><p> The corset required for such a dress made running a challenge, but, luckily you made it to class just as your instructor looked up from his pocket watch, "Your majesty, I'm pleased to see you again."</p><p>You smiled in return as you bowed to each other, "Sir Hyunjin Hwang, It's been far too long since my last lesson. How is your mother?"<br/>Hyunjin's lips made room for a toothy smile, "She's doing wonderfully."</p><p>You held your arms politely in front of yourself as Hyunjin placed a fragile record on graphophone in the corner of the vast, high ceilinged room. As the graphophone started to run, it's the needle on the ridges of the glass record, "'By The Beautiful Blue Danube" began echoing through the large hall. You struggled to envision the large mass of people that would be here in less than a month for your socialite debut. Hyunjin extended his hand to you, "Shall we begin m'lady?"</p><p>You looked to Hyunjin, a smile broad on his face, and his suit clean and pressed always. You nodded, "Of course."<br/>Hyunjin took your smaller hand in his and guided you to the center of the room, "Now, Your Majesty." He began. "On the first step forward, the weight is taken on the heel, then on to the ball of the foot. A gradual rise to the toes should start at the end of the first beat, and-"<br/>You raised a gloved hand to stifle your giggles, "It hasn't been that long since I've danced." You jested.</p><p>Hyunjin chuckled as well, and the two of you began to twirl around the room, "Just making sure you remember. After all," He bubbled, "We wouldn't want you to step on your fiance's feet at the ball."<br/>You blushed, "How on earth do you know about it?"<br/>"Word travels fast, your highness." Hyunjin laughed</p><p>You huffed, " Well, based on the suiters my mother picked, I hope to do more than step on their feet."<br/>Hyunjin raised an eyebrow as he spun you around, "That bad?"</p><p>You sighed once being in his arms again, and the waltz continued, "Worse. Not only is the king of Roselake on that list, but so is Commander Christopher." You made a face as you said the latter's name.</p><p>Hyunjin winced, "While the possibility of being with the king sounds atrocious, what's so terrible about the Commander?"<br/>You blushed, "He's solely intolerable!" You exclaimed, "If only you saw the way that man behaves, you would know what I mean."<br/>"I heard he's handsome, does that not appeal to you at all?" a voice chimed in.</p><p>You rolled your eyes simply because he's attractive doesn't mean anything."</p><p>The voice spoke up again, "So you admit he's dashing?"</p><p>"Well yes-" You looked up to Hyunjin only to realize he hadn't been speaking. You stopped your waltz and looked to the doorway where a smug Christopher leaned against the doorframe, " You flatter me, princess."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Two sided coin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You clenched your jaw before tensely smiling at Hyunjin as if to say, 'see-what-I-mean?'</p><p>With a huff, you removed your hands from Hyunjin's grasp and crossed your arms across your chest as you watched Christopher approach you. His steps echoed in the spacious ballroom until he stopped beside you, his head turned to address Hyunjin, "Mind if I cut in for a moment?" The Commander asked.</p><p>Hyunjin gave the Commander a closed eye smile, "Go ahead, sir, I had no idea you could dance."</p><p>Hyunjin took a step back and watched on the sidelines as the knight gently grasped your gloved hand in his rough palm. Christopher looked down at you, his chocolate hues peering through his quaffed hair, "Your highness, may I have this dance?"</p><p>You scoffed as he bowed and kissed the back of your hand, ignoring the shiver that went down your spine as you remarked, " I'd be surprised if a brute like you could even foxtrot."</p><p>The Commander smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Instead, his russet hues seemed to brim with mystery as he responded, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Princess."</p><p>You furrowed your eyebrows, but gracefully, you gently placed one hand on the knight's broad shoulder and raised the other in waiting to lace it on his own, "Let's see if your footwork is as impressive as your annoying habits."</p><p>Christopher held a hand over his chest, his rings glimmering under the chandelier, " Annoying? That hurts princess." he chuckled.</p><p>Christopher placed a hand on your waist and cupped it gingerly as if you were made of porcelain. His other hand enveloped your own, the warmth of his skin heating yours despite your gloves. The holsters on his legs clinked as Christopher moved to square his chest with yours, leaving a respectful distance.</p><p>You waited with Christopher for the current measure of rests to end, your eyes burning holes in your heels when Christopher moved his left thumb slightly, brushing across the tip of the end of your ribcage. The action made you shoot your head up. Your cheeks were aflame as you <br/>floundered for something to say, but Christopher seemed to be confused. An innocent look of confusion was genuine on his face as he looked down at you. His eyes flickered to Hyunjin to the door and back at you before he asked quietly, "Is something wrong?"</p><p>You shook your head, "It's nothing. I'm fine."</p><p>Christopher's eyebrows knit together, and he chewed his lip in thought when suddenly the gramophone faded in the melody once more. Christopher took the first step and began to whisk you around the ballroom but, not before whispering, "Sorry."</p><p>Your eyebrows pursed in confusion, "Sorry? Sorry for what?"</p><p>Christopher's eyes were downcast as he mumbled, "For hurting you."</p><p>You couldn't help but laugh, confusing the poor boy even more. You shook your head, "You didn't hurt me, Commander."</p><p>Relief washed over the solider's shoulders, and he spun you according to the music before bringing you back into his arms. You smiled reassuringly but, internally, you wondered what was going on in the head of his.</p><p>After your dance concluded, Christopher bowed and cleared his throat, his eyes still hesitating to meet your own, " If you'll excuse me..."<br/>Christopher hastily walked over to Hyunjin, saying a few words before leaving the ballroom and out of sight. You watched his bizarre behavior curiously. You had only known him for a few days, but his actions struck a nerve.</p><p>"Hyunjin?" You called</p><p>Hyunjin nodded in acknowledgment, "Yes, your highness?"</p><p>You turned around and clasped your hands tightly in front of you, "Did his behavior seem...odd to you?"</p><p>Hyunjin shrugged, " The Commander is a man of war. He's never been one for conversation or people, to be frank, your highness."</p><p>You frowned, Christopher had never been very standoffish with you like this before. </p><p> </p><p>Later that night, you slipped into your most simple dress and wrapped a cloak around your shoulders. Tonight was there was to be a festival in town celebrating the arrival of a bountiful harvest, and you planned to be there, despite Seungmin's protests.<br/>You peeked your head out of your bedroom, and once seeing the coast was clear, you exited your bedroom and hurried down the hallway. <br/>You stared at the mahogany door that leads into Christopher's private chambers in contemplation. You'd certainly feel safer if he was there, but it was quite late. You rocked on your feet before mumbling, "Screw it."</p><p>You knocked on his door and waited for a response. The halls were so entirely that you could hear the floorboards in the Commander's room creak under his weight. Slowly you watched the door creak open to reveal a tired and shirtless Christopher. <br/>Christopher yawned into his palm and rubbed his eyes as he adjusted to being awake, "Princess?" he asked groggily.</p><p>Your eyes traveled up his muscular torso before covering your eyes and turning around, " Put a shirt on!" You whispered, yelled.</p><p>Christopher rolled his eyes, hiding his growing smile and turned around, opening the door more for you, "Whatever, just get in here unless you want to be discovered."</p><p>The dim candlelight flickered for a moment giving you a short glimpse of a black rose tattoo on his shoulder that seemed to be quite large and spreading to his side.</p><p>Nevertheless, you followed him into his room and allowed him to close the door behind you. You used your handheld the lamp to light a few candles in the room as the Commander reached into his closet, his back still turned towards you, and pulled out a white button-up shirt. <br/>His room was quaint; he had a small grey couch, a wooden desk and a large queen-sized bed with black sheets you plopped down on his couch and examined the stitching on your simple pale pink gown as Christopher pulled the chair from his desk and placed it across from you, the back of the chair facing you. </p><p>Christopher straddled the chair and brushed his slightly damp, curly hair out of his eyes, "How can I help you, Princess?"</p><p>You noticed he had decided to leave three buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, but, for now, you chose to ignore it, "There's a festival in town. I want you to take me there."</p><p>Christopher raised an eyebrow, "I remember Seungmin explicitly, forbidding that."</p><p>You rolled your eyes, " Seungmin would forbid the consumption of chocolate if he could."</p><p>"Fine," Christoper knew you had a point, "But what's in it for me?"</p><p>You tapped your chin, "Well, what do you want?"</p><p>Christopher thought for a minute, "The list that Seungmin gave you, I know it has potential suiters on it."</p><p>You nodded, "Yeah, so?"</p><p>Christopher continued, "I need to know who's on it."</p><p>You blushed, "What! Why?"</p><p>Christopher chewed his lip, " Soon, we are going to be going on excursions out of the castle to visit some of the suiters, and I'd like to know ahead of time which some of them are."</p><p>You felt a dread bubble in your stomach at the thought of a date with the neighboring king. You nodded, "Okay, deal."</p><p>You jumped up and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the door, "Let's go now!"</p><p>Christopher chuckled, his morning voice still waking up, " I'm not even wearing a belt or shoes, the festival will still be there in a few minutes from now."</p><p>You pouted as he ruffled your hair and watched him disappear into his bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Horses and Haybales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I still think this is a bad idea, your highness," Christopher, dressed in his uniform, whispered as the both of you peered over a bush in the front courtyard, crouched down to obstruct anyone's view of you and veiled by the night.</p><p>You rolled your eyes and slipped off your heels and holding them in his direction, not taking your eyes off the stables, your gaze following the stablehands. "Here, take these."  You flippantly stated before starting to stand up.  </p><p>Christopher took the heels in one hand and grabbed your wrist in the other, " Whatever you're about to do, I hope you know, I don't support this action." He stated pointedly, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>You slipped your arm out of his hold and started walking in the stables' direction, " What's the worst that can happen?" You replied in a sing-song manner, the cobblestone path under your feet cold with moonlight. </p><p>He watched as you ran off and pinched his nose's bridge, " You could die." He mumbled to himself. </p><p>Christopher watched in contemplation for a few moments, chewing his lip and looking down at the pair of pearly heels in his hands occasionally before groaning and throwing his head back in annoyance. He got up and started following after you, cloaked in the shadows so you wouldn't notice him, " Take the promotion, they said. It'll be easy, they said." He whispered under his breath bitterly as he climbed a tree next to the stables and perching on a branch that hung over the wooden stables' open roof.  He leaned his back against the bark, crossing his arms, your heels still clutched in one of his hands, watching as you slinked in through the stables' front door. </p><p>"Jeongin!" You chirped happily, getting the young stable hand's attention as you closed the barn-like door behind yourself. Jeongin had been a close friend of yours for years, and he often assisted you on your occasional sneak-out. </p><p>Jeongin halted, petting the muzzle of the hazel Belgin horse he was feeding and looked over in your direction, shaking his head to get his raven bangs out of his eyes, "Oh, Princess, wasn't expecting to see you tonight." He answered, his sharp eyes widening a fraction.</p><p>You watched as he brushed his hands off on his tan trousers before he took off his flat cap, brushing his bangs back and tightly placing his hat back on, keeping his hair out of his eyes, "What can I do for you?"</p><p>You leaned your forearms on the wooden gate that separated you from the horse, "I need a ride, I'm heading into town tonight." You gave him your best puppy dog eyes, which made him screw his face up disgust, " Ugh, Fine, but promise you'll never do that again. " Jeongin negotiated before turning his back to you and fetching a saddle. </p><p>You pouted, scrunched your nose up, "Rude, but a deals a deal." </p><p>Christopher watched this interaction and raised an eyebrow, ' Who the hell is this guy? ' He watched your body language and expressions with the utmost attention. You seemed comfortable and easy-going with Jeongin.</p><p>Jeongin tightened the saddle and equipped the horse with some reigns, " I hope you've improved from the last time you rode a horse, cause I'm not gonna lie for you if you come back missing an arm." He jabbed.</p><p>You held a hand to your chest, " I'm an excellent rider, I and the horse just had a little.... disagreement." You weakly defended.</p><p> </p><p>You guided the horse out of its stall and outside, a little salty as you turned back at stuck your tongue out at Jeongin, getting a similar gesture in return. Christopher hopped down after you closed the door, silently landing behind you, " I didn't know you were bad with horses." He mused, spooking the stuffing out of you.</p><p>You flinched and whirled around, "Bloody hell! Don't sneak up on me like that!" You whispered. </p><p>Christopher ignored you and rubbed the horse's neck, getting an affectionate response in return. In a flash, Christopher propped himself up and had mounted the horse elegantly, "Let's get this over with before I'm out of a job, Your Highness." He slipped your heels into a pouch and reached a hand out to help you up, the other gripping the reigns.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Cartful of Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sighed and accepted his hand, hooking your barefoot into the stirrup nearest to you. Christopher pulled you up with ease, and you wrapped your arms around his torso as you hoisted your dress up, causing the young soldier to flinch a bit before his shoulders relaxed once more. He flicked the reins, and the horse neighed before trotting down the cobblestone road.</p><p>You rested your cheek against his back and expected to hear the soft lull of his heartbeat, but it was nowhere to be heard. This was perplexing, and you sat up straight. Before you could ask the Commander about your discovery, your attention was quickly stolen by the foggy image of the town on the horizon, the country wall faint in the distance. You grinned widely as the distant lights of their houses and festival lantern's glimmered dimly in your eyes. "There it is!"</p><p> </p><p>Christopher chuckled at your exclamation and nodded silently, his brown tresses shifting slightly in the evening breeze, "The town is beautiful every time I visit it."</p><p> </p><p>Christopher sighed as you entered the town and smiled softly as he peered down at a few similar faces. He hopped off the saddle first and took out your heels. the Commander gently grasped your ankle and slipped the first heel on before helping you put your other one on as well. "Well, princess, we're here."</p><p> </p><p>You blushed as he helped you with your shoes and mumbled a thank you, averting your gaze as you gently stepped down. " It would seem so." You awkwardly replied, the warmth of his touch lingering on your skin.</p><p> </p><p>You looked around and grinned as you searched the bustling town for something to do but, a particular sight made your happy expression drop from your face. A cat, maybe a few weeks old, was strolling through the path, just as a carriage, pulling a cart of apples was barreling down the road. Your eyes widened, and you sprinted away from Christopher's side. Your hood fell to your shoulders as you dashed in front of the cart and scooped the cat up. However, the carriage didn't stop after noticing you, and you came to a deadly realization, it wasn't going to stop. Christopher cursed at your naive behavior and quickly stepped into action. </p><p> </p><p>The young soldier lunged in front of the vehicle and wrapped his arms around you. The momentum of his movement shoved both of you to the ground of the sidewalk. Christopher groaned under you at the impact as he cradled you in his arms and tensed as the carriage zoomed past the both of you, mere inches away. If Christopher hadn't shoved you out of the way, you would've been a princess pancake. The kitten in your arms yawned, unaware of the danger it had been in, and pounced onto the sidewalk before strolling away.</p><p> </p><p>You coughed harshly and groaned before opening your eyes hesitantly. Your hues widened, and you propped yourself up on your palms, your hands supporting your weight on each side of Christopher's head. Your gloves were ripped and tattered, the skin underneath a rosy hue as a small amount of blood pooled in the wrinkles of your hands, flowing like small gorey rivers to the puddles of rainwater on the ground, tainting it. "Are you okay, commander?!" You asked urgently, wincing at the stinging pain in your hands as you peered down at the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>Christopher's eyes flickered open, and his brown eyes had a new fire in them as he grit his teeth, "What were you thinking? You could have died!" He growled lowly, sitting up with a significant amount of effort, causing you to move, sitting beside him. The collar of his uniform was disheveled, leaving his porcelain throat in the moon's pristine light. It seemed he had..... markings of sorts amongst his many scars. There were three black and jagged lines on the side of his neck. </p><p> </p><p>You could barely catch a glimpse more before he flicked his collar back up, shielding the marks from view, " I knew it was a bad idea to go out tonight.." Christopher mumbled, brushing off his uniform and standing up before helping you up as well.</p><p> </p><p>His eyebrows furrowed, seeing the rips in your gloves, and pulled handkerchiefs out of his pocket before proceeding to tie them around your wounds silently. You shifted your weight and chewed your lower lip, " Sorry... I'll pay more attention next time." You replied regretfully.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and lowered his hands from yours, "There won't be a next time princess, not as long as I'm in charge of taking care of you." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>((AN- Sorry for the short chapter! things are finally starting to calm down so expect some more, longer chapters soon!))</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Moonlight Mauraders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You clasped your hands behind your back gently, trying to replicate the warmth Christopher's grasp hand provided as a baker woman nearby that had spotted your collision approached the both of you at a haste pace. She gripped her flour-dusted dress in her callused hands as her boots thumped against the cobblestone, "My, my! Are you two, alright?" she asked as she jogged.</p><p>Christopher sighed and stepped close to you, alarming you at first before you realized what he was doing. He gently lifted your cloak's hood and dropped it over your head, shielding your face from the villager's view, "Are you always such a hassle, princess?" He mused quietly in a teasing manner, causing your cheeks to flush with embarrassment.</p><p>Before you could respond, the baker had arrived in front of you and looked up at you two, waiting for a response. The Commander relented in your silent battle of who should answer. " Yes, we're quite alright, ma'am. Thank you for your concern. " He replied cheerily, a stunning smile on his cherry lips, causing you to scoff quietly, " Show off..."</p><p>His chocolate hues flickered over to you, and you adverted your gaze when you noticed, discovering he had heard you. 'Bloody hell, must he have perfect hearing as well? Seems overkill...' You thought to yourself.</p><p>The lady walked away once convinced you both were alright, and Christopher chuckled once the baker was out of earshot, his curly brown locks obscuring his view, " M'lady, if you have something of importance to say, you should say it with confidence." He informed you, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh hush, your mind is playing tricks on you. I said nothing, nothing at all." You barked in return, your fingers twiddling the strings that tied you cloak to a close.</p><p>Christopher's lips perked, and he hummed, "Whatever you say, your highness."</p><p>He whistled, and the horse you had ridden in one galloped to his side. You reeked of jealously at this action, as he made it seem so easy but, you would never be able to do it successfully in years. Christopher laughed at your mannerisms, " Come along, you've had enough adventure for the night."</p><p>Your eyes widened, "But, we just got here!" You whined.</p><p>He sighed, "I know... But you've already proven it's far too dangerous for you to be here."</p><p>You opened your mouth to form a rebuttal but quickly, you found yourself in his tight iron grasp, Christopher's hands on your hips as he lifted you onto the saddle. You struggled against him for a few moments but got no response in return except for a few words, " I'm sorry, but I just want what's best for you." He mumbled before hoisting himself onto the saddle as well but, before you could leave the city, you saw patrolmen, members of Christopher's guard. If they spotted you, the cat would be out of the bag.</p><p>" Uh, Christopher!" You called out, tightly wrapping your hands around his waist as he flicked the reigns, " I see them! " He shouted in return, taking a sharp turn into an alleyway, water cascading around you as the hooves of the horse crashed into the puddles below.</p><p>You rocked in the saddle due to the horse's speed and buried your face into his back, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the Commander. The alleyway thinned out, and there was no more ample room for the horse to walk through. "Okay, I need you to trust me, your highness!" He shouted over the clopping of hooves approaching from behind. You nodded against his back and felt your heart hammer in your chest, but there was still no heartbeat from your brunette counterpart.</p><p>He pulled back on the regions and halted the horse, causing it to skid to a stop. Christopher's actions surprised you, and you sat up straight, "What are you doing! We're going to get caught!"</p><p>Christopher shook his head, " Not we, just me."</p><p>"What!?" You exclaimed as he turned the horse to face the brutes bounding down the two shops' narrow space.</p><p>Christopher's expression hardened. He knew his soldier's shifts like the back of his hand. This was not these soldier's correct sector of the city to patrol. " This is your Commander speaking! Name your regime and reason for approaching post-haste!" He seethed in a dark tone that you had never heard before.</p><p>You swallowed dryly and placed a hand on his shoulder as you executed the orders he had given you earlier reluctantly, "Don't do anything stupid." You whispered, "Meet me back here before the moon sets."</p><p>With that said, you hopped off the horse and took off running. You didn't know where you were going. You had never been to town before, but you knew you needed to get as far away from there as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>